The Misguided leading the Blind
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: To tell the truth, I don't have a great summery for this one. I just wanted to write a great Mpreg and this is what came out. Lucius and Harry fall in love after Harry discovers his boyfriend in a very unforgettable position. Please read it, I hope you li


Tittle: The Misguided leading the Blind

Authors: Angel Shinigami

Pairing: Lucius x Harry

Warning: Lemons, Limes, Oranges, and Grapefruits, topped off with lots of fluff.

Disclaimer: We don't own the HP Characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling herself. All other new and original characters belong to us though.

Chapter 1

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry sighed as he flopped back onto his large fluffy red and gold four poster. It was finally the last day of school, it was his last day at Hogwarts. He was leaving, after seven long and wonderful years he was leaving the only place he'd called home in his life and was stepping into the real world of Wizardry.

To say he wasn't scared would be stupid, to was he was wouldn't be true either. He was nervous, anxious, excited, and proud all at the same time.

This was his chance, his chance to prove to the world that Harry Potter wasn't just the 'Boy who Lived and refused to die.' Today was the day he became a true and legal wizard. And it was also the day he'd be moving into Muggle London and away from his Aunt and Uncle forever.

He just couldn't wait to see the look on his whale of a uncle's face when he packed his things and marched right out.

His musings were soon interrupted by a very loud red head who thundered into the room and jumped onto Neville's bed, kissing his boyfriend happily.

"We're free! Free as the wind blows!…" He sang, happy that he and Neville would soon be going to his house and he'd introduce the brunette to his family.

Neville squeaked and smiled, a nervous, slightly panicked expression crossing his face at the thought of meeting the entire Weasly clan as Ron's official boyfriend. "Ron!" he said, kissing the boy back before pulling away. "Ron…. Calm down…"

"But Nev, We can now be together and the teachers can't stop us. We're adults! And what better way to come out to my family than to bring home the love of my life?" Ron asked, holding the boy in his arms and smiling down at his with a soft look he reserved only for Neville.

Neville felt himself melt under the loving look in Ron's eyes. "I love you, Ron…." He whispered, leaning up and pressing his lips gently against the fiery redhead's. "Are you sure you want to surprise them like this?"

Ron chuckled. "I think it'll be kinder than Fred and Gorge appearing in the middle of the kitchen, Fred pregnant and married to each other."

Harry laughed at that, he remembered that and he'd been asked to be the babies godfather, he'd been so proud. Molly had been proud of them as well after she was done yelling and screaming at them for things no one could really understand. And Arthur, well…, Arthur still won't talk to the twins and refuses to acknowledge his grad child or his sons union.

"You two are lucky," Seamus said as he and Dean came into the room, Seamus's arm around Dean's waist. "My parents are gunna disown me, I can see it from 'ere."

Neville looked over. "My Gran still doesn't know. I'm waiting until she's dead to tell her that I'll be pregnant within the next two months…." He said, reaching a hand slyly under Ron's robes and ghosting his fingertips up the boy's thigh.

Ron shivered and nipped at Neville's ear. "Keep doing that at it may be sooner love." He murmured.

Harry shook his head. "I have it the easiest I think. I don't have to tell anyone but my Aunt and Uncle and I plan to do that as I make out with Draco on the front porch."

Seamus made a face. "I don't know what you see in him, Harry… Besides the fact that he's going to take care of your living arrangements after school…. Why do you like him again?" he asked, laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

Neville leaned up and flicked his tongue over Ron's ear as his hand slid higher. "Are you going to follow through on your promise, Ron? Are you going to have me at last?" he whispered into the boy's ear as his leg moved up his side.

Harry ignored Ron and Neville as he answered Seamus. "I don't know…he's just…got a…quality." He said, trying to figure out why he liked Draco other than he was beautiful and they had a lot of fun together.

Seamus shrugged. "I just hope that nothing happens to you after school, Harry… I really don't… I just have this feeling that I'm going to be saying I told you so…." He said, giving the ebony haired boy a smile. "Come on everyone… I think I hear everyone going down for the end of the year feast…"

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry smiled at his friends as they left and waved as they were picked up by their parents, All smiles and proud of them. But no one was there to pick him up, not even his Uncle with a nasty smile on his face that he was finally going to be rid of him. There was no one.

"No, really Hermoine, I'm going to be fine, My Uncle's just running late, he'll be here, no worries."

"If you're sure…." She said, looking back to her parents that were waiting.

"Yeah, Yeah," He said, shooing her off, "Go on… write me!"

She smiled and waved as she ran back to her parents, eager to tell them of her high scores on the N.E.W.T.S. "I will! Owl me later!" she yelled as she left the train station.

"Kay!" Harry called, left alone under the archway between platforms nine and ten. Slowly, he moved over to a bench and began to wait. And as time passed, he became more and more aware that his Uncle and Aunt weren't coming to get him anytime soon.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Lucius looked out the window of the train that was just pulling into platform ten. He watched the crowds of muggles mill about with a small amount of distaste. They were why he was here on this train instead of apparating home like any decent wizard would. His scowl deepened, though, when he saw Harry Potter sitting on one of the stations benches looking like he was trying to make the floor open up and swallow him. The mixture of pain and anger written on the boy's face was very intriguing to him.

When the train stopped, he quickly grabbed his travel bag and began exiting the distasteful muggle transport as quick as he could with all of the hustle and bustle of the non-magic inclined.

'Maybe my trip wasn't wasted after all…' he thought, moving to stand silently next to the bench.

"You know, No matter how long you stare at the floor, I doubt seriously that the ground in going to swallow you whole," he said, raising one single platinum eyebrow at the boy as his robes settled elegantly about his body.

Harry blinked for a second as the smooth rich words permeated his brain. Slowly he looked up and blinked at the tall blonde next to him. "No…" he said dumbly. "No, I don't think it will…"

"Then why waste your time staring at such an uninteresting object?" he asked, resting both of his hands on the head of his cane. "Is this what you do on your time off of school? Stare at train station floors?"

"Lack of anything better to stare at?" Harry asked, trying to think of something intelligent to say to the man who took his breath away just by standing so close.

'Hey, aren't you dating Draco?' his mind asked.

'Yes, but I can't help but want this man in front of me… Draco has never taken my breath away like this…' he body replied, starring up at the man with deep emerald green eyes.

Lucius couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips at the look in Harry's beautiful eyes. "There are many more interesting things in this world, Mr. Potter. What exactly are you waiting for?" he asked, making his own silvery blue eyes darken in response to the boy's obvious attraction.

Harry sighed and the heat in his eyes seemed to dim as he sighed and looked back down at the floor. "My Uncle, but I think I'll have better luck getting the floor to open under me than to get him to come pick me up…obviously I'm not welcome there anymore, not that I ever really was."

'Perfect…' Lucius thought, seeming to examine his nails. "And what are you to do now? Where are you going to go?" he asked, seemingly uninterested in the boy's travel plans.

Harry shrugged, wondering for a moment why he was telling Lucius Malfoy were he was going.

"I don't know," He answered. "I guess I could go look for an apartment in London, It's not like there'd be much moving, or I could go to my friends homes…"

'Why aren't you telling him that you're dating his son?' a small voice in his mind asked.

'Because, at the moment it's slipped my mind…' he answered himself.

"Hmm…. You could always…. No… I guess that'd be rather silly. You wouldn't trust a Malfoy enough for that," he said, flexing his long, beautiful fingers on the top of his cane.

"For what?" he asked, looking up at Lucius, his eyes a very smoky green color. "Try me…"

"I do have need for a personal assistant. It would require you to stay at my London residence, though," he said, raising his eyes to meet Harry's, continuing the elegant dance of their movements.

Harry immediately stood, not giving himself the time to turn down the fabulous offer, and took hold of his cart. "I start school in the fall…" was all he said as he motioned for the taller man to lead the way.

Lucius just smiled as he led the boy out to the street and to the silver Rolls Royce that was waiting for him.

"The young man will be joining me, Teensy," he said to the enchanted house elf. "I trust you'll make the necessary arrangements for his chambers."

He handed the elf his bag and got into the back seat, sliding over to accommodate the boy who climbed in after him.

Harry pushed a piece of his shoulder length back hair way from his face and looked at his hands. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy…"

"Please, call me Lucius, Mr. Potter. I do hope that you can write a fine hand. I have many papers that will require dictation to you," he said, settling back into the seat as the car glided smoothly out into the traffic.

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind, and my writing is as nice as I can make it. It might take me a few moments to get whatever it is that you want written… written though." He said, as he watched the London streets seem to clear for them.

Lucius nodded. "Good enough. The 'Quick Quotes Quill', I have found, is most unreliable. Even at it's lowest setting it never reads the way it should. Now, on to more important matters of our business arrangement… the payment. How much do you wish to be paid, Harry?" he asked, looking over at the elfin boy perched next to him.

Harry blinked and thought about it for a moment. "What would be acceptable for a person of my position?" he asked, not wanting to sound ignorant but not knowing what was proper.

"As a personal assistant, the normal pay is fifty gallons a week. Seeing as how I will also be providing you with room and board I would suggest more around forty gallons a week," he said, leaning his cane against the door.

Harry nodded. "Alright, I think that sounds reasonable. Thank you." Harry said as he looked down at his hands. "Um…Lucius, do you think Draco might be at your home?"

"I have no idea…. Here, sign this," he said, taking a piece of parchment out of his bag. "It's nothing more than a contract. It states that you will be my personal assistant for the time until your classes begin again in the fall or until I terminate you. You will be responsible for any said duties which the position implies, including, but not limited to: mailing letters, assisting me with paperwork, attending my various functions, accompanying me to my offices at the Ministry of Magic, other such jobs," he said, handing him a quill and the paper.

It took a few moments for Harry to look the document over and nod his approval. "Alright," He said, quickly signing his name and blowing gently on the ink to dry it.

"When will we be arriving at your home?" he asked, tilting his head and looking up at Lucius and pushing his hair behind his ear again.

"Soon, Harry… Just be patient," he said, a small smile spreading over his features.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco pushed Basil back onto the couch, biting his neck as his hand slid up the boy's robes. "Say it, Pet…" he whispered, sucking on Basil's ear. "Say you want me…"

Basil gave a soft whimper as he wriggled under Draco's touch and drew in a deep breath. "Draco, oh please…"

With a slightly gentler touch, he tugged off Basil's robes and kissed the boy's heated skin. "Basil… my beauty…" he whispered as he shed his own clothes and began preparing the boy for his entry. He was so absorbed in the beautiful boy's moans that he didn't hear the door when it opened.

"And this is the study where you'll be doing most of your work…" Lucius said, blinking at the two naked boys about to commit sacrilege to his Italian leather couch.

'Well… that's going to need to be replaced…' he thought, scowling darkly at his son and his son's best friend.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking into the room and gasping, his eyes going wide. "Oh my god!"

Draco blinked as he looked up from where he'd been teasing one of Basil's nipples. He froze, holding the boy's hips still as he pulled out his fingers. "Harry…. What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse with pleasure as he attempted to move Basil's hand away from his person.

Harry's eyes darkened to a dangerous green color that bordered on black. "I'm here as your fathers assistant Draco, and I'm getting a tour and what do I see in the second room? Hm?" he rose and eyebrow.

Draco ignored the boy's whimpers as he climbed off of him and reached for his boxers. "Harry… It's not what you think," he said, slapping at Basil's hand as it reached for him. "Not now!"

"Oh?" Harry asked. "It isn't, then tell me what it is Draco cause I think my **boyfriend** was about to fuck his best friend on his father's leather couch that looks very expensive and is most likely Italian. Please, tell me I'm wrong and that isn't what I see…"

Lucius blinked. 'Boyfriend?' he thought, looking between the two. 'Interesting… very interesting….'

"Harry! Calm down… there's a reasonable explanation for all of this… Father… " he said, looking pleadingly at the dark wizard.

Lucius just rose a single eyebrow. "Your hormones have finally got you caught, Draco. I've warned you, but you've never listened," he said, looking down at Harry. "When you're finished here, I have some other rooms to show you. I'll be waiting in my study."

"No, Lucius, no. I am done here." He said, as he turned and began to follow the tall blonde out of the room.

Draco reached out and took hold of Harry's robe. "Harry… please. Let's talk about this," he said, tossing Basil his clothes.

Harry looked back at the half naked boy. "Talk about what? I see nothing to talk about…"

Draco scowled. "Harry… Listen to reason. It was just some innocent fun. I was going to talk to you tomorrow about this…. I just wanted to ask Basil first. I want to marry you…. Both of you," he said, giving the boy's hand a gentle squeeze. He was desperate. Without Harry, his status would slip. If it took him marrying the boy, he would. He needed the social connections having the 'Boy Who Lived' as a boyfriend would give him.

It took Harry a moment to figure out if what Draco had said was true. Did Draco want to marry him? Did he want to have children and raise a family together? And for a moment, Harry entertained that idea.

But when he looked deeply into Draco's eyes, he could see fear and desperation, just not the fear he wanted to see. He saw the anger behind them at the fact that he had been caught. He could feel Draco's hand on his arm tightening, he could feel Draco's fingernails digging into his arm as if he dared Harry to do anything about it.

"Draco," he said calmly. "I don't share. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man in the universe. Never." Was all he said before he wrenched his arm away from the blondes grasp and moved to Lucius's side.

When Draco advanced towards the boy, Lucius held up a warning hand. "You wouldn't happen to be entertaining the idea of harming someone under my protection, would you? Harry Potter is under my protection for the time being. Keep that in mind for the next few weeks," he said, his cold eyes meeting his son's angry ones.

Draco scowled. "Come, Basil. Let's retire to my rooms," he said, his features schooling and becoming impenetrable again.

Lucius rested a hand on Harry's lower back as he turned the boy away from the naked, still obviously aroused boy on the couch. "Harry, if you will," he said, leading the boy to his private chambers.

Harry just nodded, to angry to say anything.

Lucius opened the door to his sitting room and motioned towards a settee in front of the fireplace. "Please, Harry… Have a seat," he said, moving over to the sideboard to pour the both of them some fire whisky.

Harry slowly moved over to the settee and seemed to sink onto it as if all bones in his body have desolved. He stared into the flames as they danced and flickered, "You know, I never thought that he would do that to me. Others yes…but never me…"

"Why not you?" Lucius asked, handing him a glass of the whiskey. "Drink this. It'll help." Gracefully, he sat down on the settee next to the boy.

"No, thank you, I don't drink." He said, picking up the glass and staring into it, swirling the warm amber colored liquid.

Lucius rose an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, it is considered very rude to refuse the first drink ever offered to you by your employer. It's only a little, and I even watered it down for you. You look like you need it," he said, sipping his own whiskey and leaning back into the comfortable cushions.

"He said he loved me…god what a fool I must have been to believe him…" He sighed and swirled the liquid again. "I honestly thought we'd get married and have children one day. But the funny thing was I never saw him in my mind. I always just saw a glimpse of blonde and beautiful Ice blue eyes… never a full face or a voice…"

Lucius just listened, sipping his whiskey. "Why did you want children with him?" he asked, reaching out with gentle fingers and taking the boy's glass. "Here," he said, resting the rim of it against Harry's lip and letting some of the warming liquid run into his mouth.. "Sip."

Harry did as he was told and shivered as the sweet yet bitter drink burned down his throat and coughed after the crystal was pulled away from his lips.

"Why?" he asked, "Because, I've always wanted children, they light up your life, you get to share in all of their triumphs and carry and comfort them through their most difficult times. You get the pride of creating a life with the person you love and knowing that the both of you are bound until death by that single heart beat…. Romantic I know, but it's what I've always wanted…"

He chuckled, a soft, slightly bitter sound. "It is a romantic notion, Harry… Nothing but a romantic notion," he said, leaning back and sipping his whiskey as he thought of the bastard child of Narcissa's that he'd been forced to accept as his own. "Children can be everything that you said and more… or they can tear you apart…" A thought burned in the back of his mind, a small flame of thought.

'A child would tie you to Harry though the coming war…' a voice whispered in the back of his mind. 'He'd have no choice but to protect the father of his beloved offspring…'

"Children are how you perceive them…A child unwanted is still a child, and should be loved by someone…" came a soft whisper. "But I should've known better to have such dreams."

"Never give up on those dreams, Harry," Lucius said, resting a finger under the boy's chin and tilting it upward, the devious wheels of his Malfoy mind turning as he stared deeply into the boy's emerald eyes.

'He is very pretty… he wouldn't be impossible to bed…' he thought, stroking his thumb over the soft skin of Harry's lower lip.

"A dream like that can be achieved if you work at it hard enough…." He leaned down and pressed a very soft kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, not wanting to press the boy too far. Testing the waters was something he was very good at, and it'd kept him alive through many difficult situations.

Harry cleared his throat and couldn't help the small blush that crept over his cheeks. "Mister Malfoy, I don't think that's quite appropriate…"

He pulled back, staring into Harry's eyes and seeing the desire that was buried deep within them. "I'm sorry, Harry… Please, let me take you to your room.. I'm sure that you will want some rest after the day you just had," he said, as he brushed his thumb over the boy's lips again.

'I'll seduce him into my bed, get him with child, and tie him to me for the rest of his life…' he thought, cementing his plan in his mind as he stood, offering Harry a hand up.

Harry nodded, taking the hand and getting to his feet. "Thank you…" he murmured, pulling his hand away and moving to the door, opening it and seeing Draco about to knock.

Draco lowered his hand. "Harry… Please let me talk to you…" he said, taking Harry's hand and brining it to his lips. "Let me explain myself… Don't throw away our relationship without hearing my side of it first…" He ignored his father's warning look and the way that he was advancing towards them very slowly, the only thing that he was worried about was that Harry wouldn't take him back.

Harry rose one eyebrow to indicate he was listening and that it had better be good.

"I was scared… I didn't know if I really wanted to marry you yet… I was afraid that halfway through our marriage I would decide that I wanted someone else… I didn't want to end up like my parents, Harry… I figured that Basil was the closest thing I'd ever come to a lover besides you, so if I had sex with him, I'd be sure one way or the other if I wanted to be with you. Please understand, Harry," he said, ignoring the anger that radiated off of his father at the mention of his failed marriage to Narcisa.

"Draco, you've never even been with me, how would you know that you didn't want me until after we were married, and on that note, I can't believe you'd judge love on sex. Love is a sure fire emotion, not a physical release." Harry said, getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about Draco's reasons.

"I just had to be sure that I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you, Harry! I don't! I only want to be with you… Please take me back…" he said, resorting to begging.

Lucius's lip curled at the distasteful display his son was putting on. Begging was not a Malfoy trait. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Harry. Let me show you to your rooms," he said, leading the boy past his son and starting down the hallway.

Harry moved to turn back when a firm hand on his shoulders kept him in place. He just closed his eyes and kept moving, trusting his feet to guide him.

When Draco started after them, Lucius turned back and glared, moving his hand to rest it on Harry's lower back.

Draco growled softly, angry that his father was moving in on his territory. "You'll pay for this," he mouthed, turning and going to tell his mother about his father's newest conquest.


End file.
